Advice
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Lightning is in need of romantic aid to help admit his feelings for a certain girl, and he turns to Kid Flash for help. Little does Lightning know that it will lead to much embarrassment and blushing.


Teen Titans © DC Comics

Advice

"I am in need of your aid."

Kid Flash paused, the words relaying in his head. That could not have been Lightning talking. Lightning never asked for help, relying solely on his brother for any problems he had. The tone in the elemental's voice was blunt and upfront, hiding his true desire. Turning around, Kid Flash faced Lightning, gazing at him in shock as his friend sat on their kitchen counter with his legs firmly crossed.

"With what?" Kid Flash wondered in slight suspicion. "Make another giant fire monster?"

Indignant rage exploded on Lightning's face, folding his arms furiously. "Of course not! Will you help Lightning or not?"

Deciding to humor him, Kid Flash offered a genuine smile and nodded. "So, what's up?"

Lightning cleared his throat, keeping his gaze fixated on the creamy yellow wall. "I require…advice."

"On what?"

"Women."

Kid Flash whistle, smiling with his teeth like pearls. "Women, huh? All right! This is my specialty, Light. I know all about the ladies. So, who do you like?"

Lightning hesitated, looking away sheepishly. The fact that he was opening up to Kid Flash, of all people, made him feel weak. He disliked asking for help, even if he was in dire need of it, but this matter was too much to handle alone. Thunder was useless in his situation, having little knowledge on women or what they liked, even though he pined for a certain girl, but refused to say whom. Lightning pursed his lips, giving a meek shrug.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me," Kid Flash reassured, leaning against the counter with a caring smile. For a moment, he could have sworn Lightning lowered his guard slightly. "For this mystery girl, what do you like about her?"

"Well, she is kind, caring, nurturing…" Lightning paused, shrugging again. "Am I allowed to say everything?"

"Yeah, why not? Okay, so she's like an angel, but let's move onto her body. What do you like about it?"

Lightning felt rare color stain his cheeks, snapping his head over to the door to ensure that no one was coming. With no footsteps shuffling about, he replied, "Uh, perhaps her eyes?"

"Awesome! Glad you said that, Light, because I've got a great line for you…"

Leaning forward with an interested smile, he asked, "What is it, Kid Flash?"

…

Kid Flash grinned to himself, humming happily as he watched Lightning stand in the corner of the room, mentally preparing himself. Today, they had guests in Titans South Tower with Robin, Starfire, Kole, and Gnarrk who came over for a visit. Robin only came to ascertain if Titans South was still doing a good job at keeping their tower in tip-top shape. The other three members of Titans South, Argent, Thunder and Jinx, were currently wondering why Lightning was muttering to himself in a corner. When Thunder went over to try to shake him out of his stupor, Kid Flash snatched his arm and dragged him away.

"Why is my brother acting so peculiar?" Thunder questioned in concern.

Waving his finger, Kid Flash replied, "No need for worry, big guy. Lightning's fine."

"If he's fine, why is he standing in the corner?" Argent demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Patience, patience," Kid Flash ordered, waving his hands reassuringly. "You'll see."

"Hey, look, he finally moved," Jinx stated, breaking Thunder and Argent out of their suspicious gazes on the speedster.

Lightning appeared ready to die from a painful, antagonizing attack. His face was pensive and tight, breathing through gritted teeth before stopping in front of Kid Flash. "I believe I am prepared. If this does not goes as you planned, I will ensure your death to be most painful and excruciating."

"Wait, who are you telling?" Kid Flash asked, paling slightly.

"You will see."

"Kid Flash, what is going on?" Argent wondered in slight worry.

"Well, Lightning came to me for girl advice, and I told him how to confess his feelings, but he never told me who he's…Oh, no." Kid Flash gaped, noticing that Lightning walked right past Robin and Starfire. "No way."

Lightning stared down at Kole, who gazed back up to him with a confused gaze. Her large, cobalt orbs were like sapphires as they connected with his pale yellow ones. Kole blinked once, twice, before asking if anything was wrong. Suddenly, Lightning grasped Gnarrk's shoulder, pushing him off the couch and took his spot next to her with an embarrassed frown.

"Do…do you…have a…map?" he stammered shyly.

"Uh, no. Why?" Kole pondered.

Lightning scratched his cheek, glancing away as he added, "Be-because I got lost in your eyes."

There was a long moment of silence as Lightning's face slowly reddened to a tomato's color.

"…pfft…no way…he likes Kole…" Kid Flash burst into uncontrollable laughter as the other three members of Titans South gaped. He fell to the floor, earning Lightning's harsh glower, but he could not help himself. Lightning and Kole, what a thought! He slammed his fist against the ground, rolling over to his back as he continued with his jeers.

Lightning lowered his head, feeling betrayed by Kid Flash's laughter. He never meant for mockery from his peers, but the way everyone gazed at him like he was some freak only tormented him. Even the girl he pined for was in shock, staring at him as if he admitted genocide. Sighing, Lightning was about to leave as he heard Gnarrk start snickering, but felt a hand tug at his arm.

"It's okay. I understand," Kole stated with a demure grin. "Do you wanna talk about this?"

Lightning paused with a small grin before nodding once. They walked off into the hallways and towards Lightning's room, shutting the door with an audible slamming sound. The silence returned as the others merely gawked at what had played out before them.

"…Robin?" Starfire began.

"Yeah, Star?" he asked.

"Will they be doing the 'making out' in there?" she questioned innocently.

"Uh…maybe?"

"Oh, and do you need a map to locate my eyes?" Starfire took his hands, beaming with a grin. "Because you never need a map to locate me."

Gnarrk looked ready to have a stroke to put it on light terms as Robin blushed and smiled.

Kid Flash suddenly felt a hard kick to his ribs. It felt as though every single bone in his chest snapped in two. Yelping, he sat up to find Thunder's disapproving glower snarling down onto him like an enraged lion. "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean that. It's just kinda funny, your brother and Kole."

Thunder paused, and then sent another harsh heel into his chest, sending him sprawling back onto the floor. "If you may, hold your peace, and do not mock my brother."

"I wasn't, honest! I just found it funny…"

Thunder rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he found Argent smirking. Pausing, he asked, "Do you have a map?"

Argent stared at him in sudden shock, eyes wide as he took one of her hands.

"Because I got lost in your eyes, my fair dear."

Her usually silver cheeks turned a shade of pink, clashing with her outfit as she felt a minor, surprised scowl come to her face. A light smirk adorned her lips, shaking her head at Thunder's copied flirtation. Argent nudged his arm, still blushing as she, as team leader, ordered him never to do that again. However, the still grin she wore spoke of other meanings as Thunder smiled and chuckled in agreement.

"…Hey, Jinx, do you-?"

"Save it, Kid Flash."

…

Just a little drabble I wrote in my spare time. Lightning/Kole ftw, mofos. XD


End file.
